


Pride Parade

by Drunk_Idjit



Series: Pride Parade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Bottom Cas, Closeted Bi Dean, Fluff, Gay Pride Parade, Handcuffs, M/M, Out and Proud Cas, Police Officer Benny, Police Officer Dean, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Very brief homophobia not from main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/pseuds/Drunk_Idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Winchester was assigned to work their city's annual Gay Pride Parade and he seems to have caught the attention of the cute twink dancing around in nothing but a rainbow thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fic I thought of after going to a gay pride parade last weekend. My first real attempt at smut so I hope it's not terrible ^__^

It was hot, too hot to be wearing his full uniform out in the blinding sun when everybody else got to celebrate in all varying stages of undress. Some, more than others.

 

“Man, it takes some big balls to be wearing something like that out in public,” his partner, Benny, whispered in his ear, “I know, ‘cause I can see ‘em.” He had himself a laugh as he inconspicuously pointed over to a guy walking around placing big stacks of beads around everybody’s neck so that they could throw during the parade. He was the definition of a twink. Young, hot lean body, cute face and he was wearing nothing but a snug, rainbow colored thong. Shit, the things people wore to these kinds of things.

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Officer Winchester and Officer Lafitte were assigned to work their city’s annual gay pride parade. Their job was to walk in front of the parade float for _Wings_ , a gay club whose claim to fame was hot, sexy twinks who danced around on poles and in cages for entertainment. They were supposed to make sure everything went smoothly and nobody got in trouble. A pretty easy gig since these events, though drenched in debauchery, were usually pretty tame. Everyone just came out to have a good time and celebrate.

 

At the moment everybody was busy with last minute preparations, either getting their costumes or floats together, or just sneaking in some day drinking before the parade started.

 

Benny nudged him, continuing to whisper in his ear, “don’t tell me you're not enjoying the scenery buddy, isn’t this kinda thing right down your alley?” He asked Dean in his Cajun drawl.

 

Benny was the only guy at work, one of the only people, period, to know about his sexuality. It wasn’t something he was “out and proud” about. It was just who he was and it happened to be nobody else’s business but his own, and the occasional one night stand he discreetly picked up from time to time. He didn’t do the whole rainbows or parades or any of that kind of stuff, thank you very much.

 

“I’m here to work, not play. Unless you forgot we got a job to do.” Dean crossed his arms, schooling his face into a serious expression and narrowing his eyes behind his aviators.

 

Benny clapped him on the back and laughed loudly, “you’re really something, Winchester. Relax, it’s an easy day. Just try to enjoy yourself for once.” He walked off, leaving Dean to watch as they all assembled themselves on their float, turning on the music and blasting Lady Gaga as they started moving with the floats ahead of them.

 

Dean started his walk, waving occasionally to the cheering people behind the barricades. People with colorful signs showing off their pride, people draped in flags- rainbow and some other colors he didn't recognize but knew represented other letters in the acronym of the LGBT community,  people with drinks swaying in the air, people hugging and dancing and cheering, people screaming for beads and other goodies. He had to admit, it looked like a blast and he was glad his city could participate in something like this, even if it wasn't his thing.

 

Almost immediately, the twink that Benny had pointed out earlier came up to him, danced up to him really, and casually asked with a smirk if he wanted to toss beads with him. He shook his head “All you, buddy.” and continued walking without missing a step.

 

“I’m Castiel,” he said, “you can call me Cas, or pretty much anything you want, just call me” he said with a goofy smile, walking next to Dean and giving him a wink before going off to throw some more beads in the direction of the crowds.

 

Dean tried his best to ignore him but the guy, Cas, kept walking next to him, dancing in front of him, and adjusting his thong way too many times in Dean’s line of vision. Dean had to give him a verbal warning a couple of times for getting in his way.

 

“Shouldn't you be enjoying the parade, focusing more on throwing those beads?” Dean asked him.

 

“I’m enjoying myself just fine, officer,” he replied enthusiastically, waggling his eyebrows at Dean.

 

The more Dean rejected him the more the guy just kept bugging Dean, and though he knew he wasn't really bothered by it, he didn't need his friends seeing him spending his whole time patrolling being followed around by the hot, almost naked twink.

 

By the time they got to the end of the parade, Dean was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face as Cas continued trying to get his attention in whatever ways he deemed necessary.

 

As they took apart their float and put things away everyone was excitedly planning out the rest of their day and, from what he overheard, _Wings_ was going to be having a dance party that night that promised to be a night of “kink, fun, and fabulousness,” according to the flyers they were passing around.

 

Cas walked up to him, he assumed to ask him if he was going to join in on the fun, but he got distracted by a grating voice coming from their left:

 

“Sinners! Disgraces in God’s eyes! You’re all going to Hell.”

 

A man waving around a giant sign that said _God Punishes All Sinners_ was yelling into a megaphone, spewing his anger in their direction. He already had a small crowd of people booing at him but it seemed to only fuel his vehemence.

 

Castiel’s face immediately clouded and he instantly transformed from happy go lucky ray of sunshine to scowling man on a mission. He stalked over to the guy and yelled in his face, “who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t speak for God!”

 

“I am the voice through which God speaks to condemn sinners, fags and whores like you!” the man shouted through his megaphone.

 

Dean saw that it was about to get heated and he tried to step in to calm them down but Cas continued to argue with the man, escalating it until he was red in the face and yelling over the megaphone.

 

“Come on man, I’m not gonna tell you again,” Dean said as he stepped in between the two arguing men when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his face and it took him a second to realize it came from Castiel.

 

“Oh my God, holy shit I’m so sorry! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I just punched a cop, oh _fuck_!”

 

Dean realized that the punch must have been meant for the angry Christian guy, who chose that moment to move his little protest somewhere else.

 

Cas kept trying to touch the side of Dean’s face, voice breaking in desperation as he continued to ask non-stop if he was okay. “Look, I'm fine man, just… what the fuck? Was that really necessary?”

 

Still looking furious, Castiel placed his hands on his hips, “well you have to agree that he deserved it.”

 

“I don't have to agree with anything, you were out of line.”

 

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, as if trying to size Dean up, “yeah, well… what? You gonna arrest me, _Officer?”_

 

As a matter of fact, I am.” Dean said pulling out his handcuffs, to the surprise of the other man, “on your knees, hands behind your head,” he said, procedurally.

 

“Bet you’d like that,” Castiel mumbled before dropping down to his knees, wincing as they hit the pavement, and placed his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers.

 

Dean stepped behind him and cuffed him, before helping him up and leading him towards his squad car, parked nearby. The whole scene earned him jeers and yells from the crowd, in defense of the parade goer who was being arrested while the other man was let free.

 

“So why am I the only one being arrested here?” Cas asked, taking a cue from the crowd.

 

“I believe it’s called assault on an officer, Cas. In case you forgot, that’s illegal.”

 

“What? Come on, you know that was an accident!” Castiel protested as he continued to be led into the cop car, Dean helping him duck his head as he entered the back seat.

 

“Look, I’m not gonna actually arrest you, but I did need to get you out of the situation and make it look like I’m doing my job. I don't feel like doing the paperwork anyway,” Dean said in a hushed tone.

 

“Whatever makes you feel like a big man.” Castiel retorted.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “just be lucky you hit me and not that douchebag, he sues the shit outta anybody that touches him or his precious freedoms. He’s a fucking lawyer, that’s how he keeps getting away with shit like this.” He got into the driver’s side and pulled onto the road, making a few quick turns until he was at the small station they had in the area for holding.

 

He brought Castiel inside and led him towards a few chairs, directing him to sit down. “I’m just gonna call in what happened, fill out a report saying I diffused the situation, and then I’ll let you go. Sound good?”

 

Castiel scoffed, but nodded. “Can’t believe you're taking that guys side though,” he said bitterly.

 

Dean sighed, “I’m not taking anyone’s side. Look, the guy’s a dick but he’s basically just a troll. He obviously doesn't care about his message, he just wants to piss people off. Nobody even cares what he has to say.”

 

“You really think that? He may be more open and extreme about it but people like him are the reason why people like me are fighting for our rights to be treated like everyone else. People like him are keeping us from getting married, discriminating against us in the workplace, kicking us out of their businesses under the guise of religious freedom, beating and killing us because they believe their God hates us, and you think he’s harmless?”

 

Dean was speechless and frankly, taken aback by how passionate Castiel seemed to be about the subject.

 

“You wouldn't understand though, would you?” Cas spat out bitterly, looking angrily towards the side as if Dean had somehow slighted him.

 

“I understand more than you think. You know, he was also spouting off against non-believers and pretty much anybody that disagreed with his strict idea of what is right under God.”

 

Cas gave him a disbelieving look, “It’s not the same and you know it. Do you actually know what it feels like to be really hated just for who you are?”

 

“Well, I’m a cop,” Dean answered with a smile, pulling his sunglasses off and raising his eyebrows at the other man.

 

“Good point,” Cas answered with a laugh and a shake of his head.

 

“Hey, you happened to be hitting on this cop all parade so I wouldn’t be talking.” Dean finished up his report and put it in a stack of paperwork on the side of his desk.

 

Cas seemed like he had a witty retort ready, but eventually he conceded, “yeah, all right. I’m sure you get that a lot. Must be the uniform.”

 

“I’d like to think it’s my perky nipples.” Dean said playfully, with a wink.

 

It took Cas a second to take that in and he replied with a look of shock, “Officer, is that a flirtation?”

 

He noticed the flush creeping up on Cas’s neck and he couldn't help the cocky grin that formed on his face, “Hmmm, might be.”

 

“Wait, “Cas said deliberately, “you're straight right?”

 

“Ehhh,” Dean made a buzzer sound to indicate the incorrectness of the statement.

 

“So...gay then?” Cas asked hopefully.

 

“Wrong. Care to try again?”

 

“Oh umm...so you’re bi?” A look of understanding crossed Cas’s face and Dean reveled in the feeling of surprising yet another person with his sexuality. He liked being able to throw people off about it and, to be honest, he liked the idea of feeling kind of like a bisexual spy among straight and gay people, knowing that they had no idea about this pertinent bit of information about him.

 

“There ya go,” Dean said, cocking a finger at him and sending him another flirty wink.  

 

“Oh…” Cas said quietly. A wide grin spreading on his face again.

 

“So lemme get this straight,” Dean said, turning his body in his chair to face Cas, his elbows balanced on his knees and hands clasped together, “you’ve been hitting on me this whole time... thinking I was straight?” He laughed, somewhat condescendingly,  “Man, you're really something.”

 

Cas shrugged his shoulders “Yeah well, worth a try, right?” He stared at Dean for a second, seeming to contemplate his next question. “So you’re pretty far in the closet, huh?”

 

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, this was a question he had gotten before, “I just don’t feel like it’s something I have to announce to everybody.”

 

Although he thought it was perfectly logical, his defense seemed to have somehow ruffled Castiel’s feathers. “Well I’m proud of who I am, I think we should be able to show off that pride without fear of persecution.”

 

“I can see that,” Dean said, glancing down at Cas’s attire and making him really blush for the first time, “and I agree, but that just isn’t me.” Dean replied cooly.

 

Castiel shrugged again, and Dean, not wanting to argue, got up and strode to the other side of the room where Cas sat. “Ready to go?”

 

“Damn right I am.” Castiel said, licking his lips and letting his mouth curl in a salacious grin.

 

“Man, you have no chill, do you?” Dean asked with a laugh, stepping into Castiel's personal space.

 

Cas tilted his head upwards, staring right into his eyes and for a second his heart skipped a beat, “Guess not. So, officer…. as far as first dates go, you've already got me in handcuffs. What’s the plan for our second date?”

 

Dean had to give it to him, Cas knew how to push his buttons and damn if he wasn’t strong enough to resist. “You gonna be dancing at Wings tonight?” Dean asked, voice dropping an octave lower.

 

“Why, you plan on coming to check me out?” Cas’s breath, warm and smelling like the sweet fruity drinks he must have snuck in earlier, ghosted over his lips and he couldn’t help the goosebumps that prickled on his arms.

 

“I’ll be working outside of your club tonight, wouldn't mind a private dance afterwards…” He trailed off, biting his lip briefly wondering if maybe he was going too far but too enamored with the idea to hold back.

 

“I think we can arrange that, _Officer_ ,” Cas licked his lips and scrunched his nose at him, flirtily and Dean noticed he really, really liked what was going on between them.

 

“Think you can refrain from any sort of violence till then?” Dean asked, slowly placing his arms on either side of Castiel’s head, boxing him in.

 

Cas seemed to have lost his ability to articulate, nodding his head vigorously with wide eyes on his hungry face. Dean, once again, couldn't help the cocky smirk that erupted on his face as he leaned in and whispered in Cas’s ear, “good boy.”

 

He couldn't remember the last time he heard something as hot as the loud, frustrated groan that came from Castiel’s mouth, “ _Fuck_ , you really shouldn’t say stuff like that, considering what I’m wearing.”

 

Dean glanced down and realized, excitedly, that the scantily clad man underneath him had a very visible boner peeking out of the waistband of his tiny, rainbow colored thong.

 

His control snapping, he pushed Cas up against the wall, handcuffs still around his wrists clanking against the concrete, and pushed a knee between his thighs. He began kissing his way down Cas’s neck and he was rewarded with a low moan that only served to amp him up even more. “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ” Cas whispered breathily and he let out a high pitched whimper when Dean nipped at his ear playfully and growled “maybe later.”

 

He pulled back, leaving Cas a disheveled mess, dick hard and jutting out of his waistband. He had to admit, he took a little pride in the fact that Cas almost visibly buckled under the frustration, complaining that Dean couldn't just leave him like that.  

 

“Oh, don’t you think it’s the proper punishment for assault on an officer of the law?” Dean asked playfully.

 

Cas didn’t find his game as amusing as he did, huffing out a breath and letting his head hit the wall behind him in frustration.

 

Dean thought about continuing to taunt the poor guy, but in the end his own desires won out. He dropped down to his knees and gave an experimental lick to the front of Cas’s straining underwear. Cas groaned appreciatively and he took that as permission to go further.

 

He mouthed at Cas’s erection, running his hands up and down the other man’s lean thighs, mumbling “fuck, so hot,” and “wanna fuck you so bad.”

 

He heard the handcuffs shake again and he delighted in the idea that Cas, as much as he wanted to move his hands, couldn’t. He pulled the thong down with his teeth, letting Cas’s cock bob free and licked it appreciatively from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

 

“Fuck yes, Officer,” Cas moaned, knees shaking.

 

“Dean,” he replied breathlessly, a wet sound leaving his mouth as he let go of Cas’s dick.

 

“Mmmm… yes Dean, sir,” Cas moaned again and Dean took Cas’s dick back in his mouth enthusiastically as the words spurned a heat low in his belly. He continued with more fervor, adding his hand to pump up and down along with his mouth.

 

Cas started spouting off obscenities along with the other guttural sounds he was making and Dean thought that was so hot that he took Cas deep into his throat until he felt Cas’s muscles seize up as his dick pumped come down Dean’s throat.

 

He sat back on his heels, feeling pretty damn proud of himself as Cas slid, bonelessly, down to his knees, head bowed as if his neck was too tired to lift it anymore, “ _shit._ ”

 

“You got that right,” Dean replied. He helped Cas up, wincing as his limbs adjusted to the change. He turned Cas around, grabbing him by his hips and gently pushing him back against the wall to unlock the handcuffs, letting him rub at the redness on his wrists.

 

All in all, he was happy the little twink got into that fight. And if he was already super excited about seeing him again that night, well he wasn't gonna show it.

 

“Well, guess I’ll see you later then, Cas,” Dean said nonchalantly as he dropped the other man off at the front entrance of _Wings_ so he could continue his festivities.

 

“It’s a date, Dean,” Cas clicked his tongue and winked at him, adjusting his thong obscenely as he hopped out of the squad car. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself biting back a smile.

 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. He and Benny patrolled the area, glad that there were only a few fights and some drunken disorderlies - nothing too troublesome.

 

Standing outside of the club later that night Benny convinced him to sneak a peek inside, annoying Dean to no end once he wheedled out what happened earlier from him.

 

“That him over there?” He asked, pointing at one of the stages where Cas was dancing. Dean blushed and nodded his head, shyly. Of course Cas was dancing suggestively in a cage, now decked out in beautiful black angel wings and a halo, the black eyeliner and black lipstick on his face matching his jet black hair, black thong and knee high leather boots.  

 

“Damn, if I were so inclined I’d probably be willing to tap that too. You still gonna, right?” He asked, elbowing Dean in the ribs. Dean crossed his arms stoically, earning him another sharp jab from his buddy. “Come on, live a little, WInchester. Ain't no judgement here.”

 

Dean visibly relaxed, loosening his arms, “yeah yeah, alright” he mumbled, walking towards Cas and motioning for him to bend down so Dean could whisper in his ear. Benny laughed when Cas’s face broke out in a wide smile, blowing a kiss to Dean, who turned, bright red, and walked back to Benny. “Still on,” he got out, voice straining slightly, much to his embarrassment.

 

Benny continued to bug Dean until it was closing time. He had to admit, if anyone had to know about his sexuality, he was glad it was Benny. The guy didn't have a judgemental bone in his body and, although he could be a pain in the ass, he really was the kind of guy Dean could count on to have his back. He was also the kind of guy that had no problem handing Dean a bunch of condoms and lube he had picked up from the nights festivities, much to his mortification, and announcing that he better have a “fabulous fucking time tonight.”

 

He hopped into his squad car and drove around to the back entrance of the club, where they had agreed to meet later on. Cas walked out, waving goodbye to a few of his friends. He had wiped off the makeup and taken off the wings and halo, but the thong and boots still remained, albeit covered by a tan, knee length trench coat to ensure some semblance of decency.

 

“Hey there, sexy angel… here to answer my prayers?” Dean flirted, shamelessly.

 

“Only the sinful ones,” Cas retorted, hopping into the passenger seat.

 

The ride to Dean’s place was an interesting one, with Cas’s hands attempting to bury themselves in Dean’s pants and Dean having to threaten to throw Cas in the backseat if he continued to misbehave.

 

As soon as they made it inside they attacked each other with a flurry of teeth and tongues and lips, gasping and moaning into each other as they bumped into seemingly every piece of furniture Dean owned until they made it to his bedroom.

 

He slammed the door shut behind them with a forceful kick, ripping the trench coat off and tossing it on the ground before shoving Cas onto his bed, watching him bounce lightly as he hit the mattress. Cas scrambled to get back up again but Dean towered over him, pushing him back down on the bed with a finger on his chest.

 

“I already got to see you dance, angel boy. I think it’s my turn.” He watched in amusement as Cas’s mouth dropped dramatically, his eyes glued to Dean’s fingers as they slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a white v-neck underneath.

 

Feeling silly, he still managed to keep a straight face as he toed off his shoes and socks, and dropped his shirt to the floor, along with his belt, while subtly gyrating his hips.

 

He leveled his hips with Cas’s face, unzipping his pants to reveal tight boxer briefs underneath his uniform. Cas groaned, his knuckles white as they grasped the bed covers underneath him tightly. Dean reached behind him with both arms and pulled his shirt over his head, bringing it behind Cas’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

 

He had never, in the history of all the men and women he had ever been with, felt lips as soft and as plush as Cas’s were. He nibbled on the bottom lip, feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him as Cas moaned into his mouth wantonly.

 

He pulled back, reveling in the sight of Cas, breathless and wild-eyed, his lips swollen and giving him all sorts of ideas for what they could be used for later.

 

He quickly divested himself of his pants, letting them fling across the room as he kicked them off, before pouncing on Cas, straddling his lap while running his hands wildly all over his body. He grabbed Castiel’s face with both hands, tilting it up so that he could stare straight into azure eyes, “Can I fuck you, Cas?””

 

“Shit, yeah,” Cas replied and Dean scrambled off the bed to get to the condoms and lube Benny, so helpfully, gave him earlier. “Always prepared, Officer?”

 

“Shut up,” he chided playfully, bouncing back on the bed and scooting Cas up so he could fit in between his legs, unzipping the heavy leather boots he was still wearing and tossing them over his shoulder.

 

Cas gasped as the cool lubed finger circled around his entrance while Dean’s hot mouth trailed kisses on his hips and down his thighs. He pushed past the tight ring, opening Cas up slowly with one finger, and then with two, scissoring and keeping up his pace until he could fit three fingers and he had Cas gasping and moaning, bucking his hips impatiently for more.  

 

“Dean, shit… please” he ground out and Dean grabbed the condom, ripping off the wrapper to roll it down his length, pumping a few times to spread the lube around it. Propping himself up with one arm, he kissed Cas again, slowly and maddeningly as he lined himself up and entered him little by little until he was fully inside.

 

He felt Cas grasp his face with both hands, kissing him deeper and more passionately as he rolled his hips upwards, making Dean hiss at how fucking good and tight he felt. He mentally ticked off a plus one for Cas being a dancer as his hips bucked upwards in small twists and moves that had Dean seeing stars. If he kept going like that there was no way Dean was going to last, and he wanted this to last.

 

In one swift movement, Dean scooped Cas up with his free arm and fluidly flipped them around so that he was lying on his back with Cas breathlessly adjusting himself on top of Dean.

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” He brushed back the sweaty bangs that had fallen over his eyes and rocked back and forth, running his hands down Dean’s chest and raking over his nipples lightly. He bucked upwards at the sensation and Cas gave him a wicked smile before bending down lower to take one into his mouth to nip and suck at it, leaving Dean a whimpering mess.

 

“Gonna come…” he growled in warning and Cas sat back, taking his dick into his own fist as he jerked himself with fervor.

 

Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and lifted him up, slamming him back down on his dick, two, three, four times before his muscles stilled and he screamed, fucking screamed, his eyes shut tightly as his body slowly untensed and his cock pumped steadily inside of Cas, intense waves continuing to hit him as Cas clenched tightly around him, hot come hitting his stomach and chest, before collapsing on top of him in a sweaty mess.

 

They both lay there, chests heaving heavily with Dean’s softening cock still inside of Cas. He patted Cas on the back, indicating for him to slide over and Cas complied with a sleepy, “mmmm.” Dean pulled the condom off and tied it before tossing it into a wastepaper basket next to his bed.

 

“Wow,” Dean laid back, still catching his breath.

 

“Yeah,” Cas responded softly, nudging himself into Dean's chest, tossing an arm over his waist and sliding a leg between Dean’s. _Cuddler, of course._

 

Dean brought his arm in closer, tucking Cas more tightly into his body and planting a soft kiss on his temple.

 

Cas’s breath was hot against his chest as he asked, “Dean?”

 

Dean only had the energy to mumble, “yeah, Cas?”

 

“This isn't a one time thing, is it?”

 

He smiled, wondering what Cas would think if he said that was probably the best sex he had ever had, “Doesn't have to be.”

 

Cas murmured something sleepily and Dean nudged him, realizing that they were about to pass out in what would, by morning, be a disgusting mess. Cas didn’t budge.

 

Dean reached over, careful not to move Cas too much, and grasped at his shirt, laying by the side of the bed. He cleaned himself and Cas off as best as he could under the circumstances and tossed the soiled shirt aside, reassuring himself that shower sex was definitely next for them, when they woke up.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 _Cas, you fucking idiot._ He thought to himself as he shook his head in disapproval. One year later and he was still trying to get Dean out of his comfort zone. He had somehow let himself get talked into walking in the parade with Cas this year, though now he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

Dean glanced over at Cas, goofy smile on his face as he danced around in neon pink boy shorts while tossing beads to the crowd of people. _Adorable idiot._

 

Cas bounced over to him excitedly and gripped his hand tightly, while interlocking their fingers together.  He leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder as they continued walking slowly in front of their float, “thanks for doing this for me babe, I know what a big deal it is for you.”

 

Dean grinned and gave Cas’s hand a quick squeeze, “Like I could say no to you, you fucking dork.”

 

Cas looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he planted a kiss on Dean’s lips that had him stopping in his tracks, making a few of the other walkers in the parade have to go around them. Cas broke off the kiss with a wide, gummy smile and he gave Dean a quick slap on the butt before running off again to entertain a crowd that was cheering wildly after their little display.

  
Dean shook his head again, suppressing a smile, _Fucking adorable idiot._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms, corrections, suggestions, etc., highly appreciated! Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
